Movie? You Bet
by TSBlondeBabe
Summary: Jiley. It's my first HM story. Jake is back and trying to get Miley back. Will he succeed or not? No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

1Movie? You Bet.

'Great sitting at home, again. With nothing to do. This sucks!' I sat here on my couch thinking how unfair this is, Oliver and Lily are out on a date, don't get me wrong, they are so happy together. Johnny has all of his macho friends. Sarah is volunteering somewhere. Amber and Ashley, haha right like I would ever hang out with them. Daddy is out doing Hannah stuff, Jackson is out with Cooper, most likely hitting on girls in the process. I guess I could watch tv. I mean there is nothing on. Goodie, it's only 6:30. As I am sitting here someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley" Wow, Jake? I haven't seen him since he left.

"Jake! How are you?" I asked while giving him a hug.

"I am good, I missed you." Wow, I missed him too, but he never wrote me, never called. Nothing. I had moved on. I guess he hasn't.

"I missed you too, but.." my voice trailed off, and Jake knew actually what I meant without saying it.

"Listen Miles, I'm sorry I never wrote or called you. I wanted to, but the last time I saw you, you pushed me off a cliff. Not a big cliff, but a cliff none the less. But I still care about you, do you think that I can prove to you, that I truly an sorry?" Wow, he had a point.

"Yeah, what do you have planned?"

"Movie?"

"You bet." A movie? That is how he is going to prove to me he still cares. Let see how well this goes.

I am sitting here in Jake's car**(A/N They are 16, just pretend)** it's a nice are. This is going to be kind of weird. I mean the last time I saw him I did push him off a cliff. Maybe I do still like him but maybe I don't. Ugh, tonight better help me figure this all out.

New Text

hey miles. R u still sitting home?

Lily

no. I am sitting in jakes car. he came back and is taking me to a movie. O we r here. So I have to go. I will give u all the dets. When I get home.

Miles.

Wow, okay lets get this over with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is the second part of my story. Not sure how long it is going to be. We'll see. Last time we saw that Jake was back, he still liked Miley. Miley has moved on. Jake asked her if he could prove to her that he was truly sorry for not getting in touch with her. She says yes of course, and they head up to the movies. Wow, let's see what happen next. **

We pulled into the parking lot and got out. Man it was cold out. I should have brought a jacket, ehh I'll deal with it.

"So Jake what do you want to see?" I asked

"You choose" What, no I don't want to choose, fine I'll choose.

"Okay, um, how about we go and see Nancy Drew?" **(Don't shoot, it's the first thing that popped into my head.)**

"Okay, two for Nancy Drew please." As Jake was getting tickets I was over getting candy.

"Can I have the bag of starburst, sour patch kids, gummy worms, sweetarts, a large diet coke, and a large bucket of popcorn with butter." Wow, I am hungry.

"Geez, got enough food?"

"Shut up Jake."

As the movie started I was thinking maybe this isn't so bad. Surprisingly ego boy hasn't tried anything. I guess he really does care about he. But he could have tried some how to get in touch with me when he was gone. But did he? No. So I shouldn't care about him right? Ugh, where is Lily when you need her?

All throughout the movie I expected Jake to put him arm around me or something, but I guess he doesn't want to go too fast. The movie ended and we were heading out to the car, okay now it is freezing out. Oh great Jake noticed me shivering.

"Here, you need it more than me." Commenting on me wearing jeans and a t-shirt, he gave me his grey hoodie. Wow, it was really warm.

"Thanks."

"Jake?" I said quietly

"yeah?" He was trying to concentrate on driving.

"Thanks for a great night. I had the best time. I hate to admit it, but I really thought that you would try to pull something on me during the movie, but you didn't...why?" I asked

"Miley, I told you before I am not a bad guy, I really hope that I can prove that to you. It kind of looks like I have already at least a little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so I promise that I will update the next chapter tonight, I have a cookout today at 3, so by 12 tonight, the next chapter will be up. I promise, promise, promise. **

**Peace. **


	3. Chapter 3

1**See I kept my promise and am adding another chapter. First off thank you so much for all the reviews. I love them. **

**Peace. **

Wow, when Jake dropped me off at my house, it was amazing. Maybe I should invite him to Hannah's concert tomorrow**(yes, he knows.) **I bet he would come. I will call him right now.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, it's Miley, I was just thinking maybe you would like come to Hannah's concert tomorrow?" Please say yes, please?

"Hey Miles, sure I would LOVE to come. What time?"

"Well we can take you so be here around 7:30" YES!

"Cool, see you then Miley"

"Bye"

Yes he can come! Okay so this time I have to look amazing, not like I don't always look amazing, oh my gosh I am turning into Jake. Too much time with him.

(Concert)

Okay I am all warmed up, Jake, Lily, and Oliver are backstage. This is going to be good.

"Hey everyone! I want to sing you my brand new song, One in A Million **(no ownage)**

How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn´t think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it´s too good to be true 

Wow, that kind of is like Jake and I.

I said pinch me, where´s the catch this time  
Can´t find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get use to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
Can´t believe it   
Oooh Ohhhh Ooh Ohhh OooohYou´re one in a million  
Ohhhhhhhh  
All this time I was lookin' for love  
Try'n to make things work that weren´t good enough  
Til' i thought I´m through  
Said I´m done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one  
(of the one)

Wow, this is so true.

As I finished up the song, I kept thinking how much that song was like Jake. He really was one in a million. He was sweet, caring, cute, funny, respectful. I am falling for Jake.

"Amazing Job Hannah!"

"Thank's Jake."

Oh no, he just flashed that amazing smile. Yeah, I am falling for Jake.

"Jake can I talk to you?" I asked

"Um, yeah sure. What's up?"

I pulled him away from everyone one else so no one could here our conversation.

"I am...I...fall...am..." Oh wow, I sound like a blubbering baboon.

"Miley, what is it? I will not care."

Okay I just have to do this, just tell him.

"Jake, I know I said yesterday that I was over you, and tried to prove to me that you were sorry, and you did. You really did. You didn't do any of the ego many things you usually do. I liked that. Jake, I am falling for you all over again." Phew, glad that is all out.

He just stared at me, oh no, he doesn't feel the same way. No. Say something.

All of a sudden he just gave me a hug. He still cares.

"Miley, will you be my girlfriend. You are one of the most prettiest, caring, you mean the world to me and I would never let any one, or anything ever hurt you. I proved to you that I am sorry, so please let me prove to you now that I can be an amazing boyfriend."

"Hannah Montana back on stage"

"Jake, at the end of the show, if I sing If We Were A Movie, that is a yes, if I don't well then that would be a no."

I ran back onto stage, sang Best of Both Worlds, This is the life, Nobody's Perfect and Life's what you make it.

Okay Miley last song, yes or no. Simple choice. I know.

"Okay guys this is the last song of the night. You all have been amazing. Cheering me on. But now this song is for someone who was gone for awhile, but never stopped cheering me on.

Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talkin' cinetmatic  
Yeah you!  
Your charming  
You got everybody starstruck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obivous, instead of me  
But ge a ticket and you'll see

Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song (yeah)

yeah,yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in you voice  
Oh sure,wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La,La   
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in  
Corus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love withIf We Were A Movie lyrics on the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
show the namesPlay the happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together,it's for real,now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing(could be amazing)

(If we were a movie)If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

(Chorus)

If wer were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'

"Thank you and goodnight!"

As I walked backstage I didn't see Jake, don't tell me he missed the song. But when I walked into my dressing room with him standing there. I walked up and got the best hug and greatest kiss from him in the world.

**Well that's all guys. I hope you enjoyed the story. Oh if any of you have any ideas for my next story please tell me, I am at a loss. Help?**

**Peace. **


End file.
